


Home For The Holidays

by kripacs



Category: The Carrie Diaries
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripacs/pseuds/kripacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt is staying with Bennet on Christmas day. He realises that he isn't as okay as he thought. (Spoilers for 2x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

Walt awoke in Bennet’s arms, they were comforting and it was as if all his worries melted away on Bennet’s warm skin. He looked up at Bennet’s face. Bennet was a really loud snorer. Walt glanced over at the digital clock on Bennet’s nightstand, three in the morning. The city lights shone through the gaps in the curtains in the apartment. You could just make out the Christmas tree in the corner. Walt began to think about how he’d gotten here, from the picture in the newspaper, living with Carrie, to at least for now – staying with Bennet. He knew, though that this was temporary, and that he would go back to living with Carrie after the holidays, but right here in Bennet’s arms on Christmas Eve (well technically Christmas morning), it felt magical. 

“Wake up sleepy!” Bennet said enthusiastically.  
Walt opened his eyes to find Bennet standing over him in an ugly sweater and Santa hat. He must have dozed back off to sleep.  
Bennet was now grinning from ear to ear, “Well? It’s Christmas!”  
“M-Merr-y…Christma-ss…” Walt just about managed to mumble while sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.  
Bennet kissed him on the cheek, suddenly turning them a rosy hue. “You’re adorable, have I ever told you that?”  
Walt rolled his eyes lovingly, “Many times…”  
“Well, I’m sorry but you are!” Now Bennet was blushing too, “I’ll go get you some breakfast.”  
Walt stared at the Christmas tree in the corner. He compared it to the one back home, well, not his home anymore, his parents’ house… It was definitely smaller, but to Walt it looked better than his family tree ever could… because it was Bennet who put it up. 

“Earth to Walt, Larissa will be here any minute.”  
Walt shook his head, “What?”  
“We discussed this, do you seriously not remember?”  
Walt thought for a second, of course, Larissa was coming over for Christmas. “Oh yeah, sorry I forgot…”  
“Are you okay? You’ve been spaced out all morning.” Bennet sat down on the bed next to Walt, “You know it’s okay to be sad, it has been a rough few weeks.”  
“I’m not sad, just… I don’t know… Thinking? I guess...” Walt smirked a little.  
“Well, okay mister, do your thinking in the shower! Go! Now!” Bennet said pulling the covers off Walt.  
“What about breakfast?”  
“It’ll be ready when you get out.” said Bennet, who was now leaning over to give Walt another kiss. 

Larissa turned out to be an hour late, which was in fashion, apparently. She brought Samantha along with her, supposedly they ‘ran into each other’ and Larissa invited her to come along. Both of them were quiet when Walt raised the point that they hated each other. They started off drinking expensive champagne that Larissa brought along.  
When they’d all had a glass or two, and Bennet had gone into the kitchen to start making lunch, Larissa looked over at Walt and said, “You know Walt you’re pretty lucky.”  
Walt laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I don’t think any of the events in the last few weeks could be classed as lucky for me…”  
Larissa furrowed her brow, “No, Walt, darling, I’m not talking about that, you do realise that with Bennet’s promotion and my position as Style editor your future at Interview is looking pretty bright.”  
“Ha, that may be the case but I don’t really have the talent to work at Interview, I wouldn’t be good at it.” Walt used self-deprecating humor in to let himself down gently, disappointment in life had taught him that.  
Larissa was growing increasingly more shocked by what Walt was saying, “I heard about the way you sold Bennet at the Paris Party, you have real advertising talent, something we sorely need at Interview.”  
Now Walt was confused, “Wait, how did you find out about that?”  
Larissa glanced nervously at Samantha but quickly said, “I hear about everything, darling…”  
Walt was pretty sure he knew what was going on, but he was too excited by what Larissa was telling him to take much interest, “Well, thank you, now if you excuse me I’m going to check on Bennet.” 

Walt walked into the kitchen, snuck up behind Bennet, and put his arms around Bennet’s waist. “Hey, Larissa just told me the best thing…” Walt whispered, “…she practically gave me a job at Interview!”  
“Are you serious? Walt that’s amazing!”  
“Christmas is looking better already.”  
“I’m glad, I’m glad you deserve something good in your life especially after all you’ve been through.”  
Walt smiled and pulled Bennet in closer, hugging him tightly, “I was thinking, about how much has changed earlier, and I realized I feel safest when I am with you and wherever you are home is. So, I just want to say I am so glad to be home for the holidays.”  
Bennet turned around and put his hand on his heart whispering, “I love you so much.”  
They were interrupted by Larissa who had wandered into the kitchen to check on lunch, “Well, are we eating or what? Bennet, darling, you of all people should know I have a party to get to.”  
“Oh, Andy’s party! I totally forgot.” Bennet said caught of guard, he’d always wanted to be invited to one of Andy’s Christmas parties but he’d never been invited. This year, because of his promotion, he was invited, but ironically today he just felt like staying home with Walt. “Is it okay if I skip out on this one? Walt’s pretty tired after everything and we were planning on having a quiet evening to ourselves.”  
“Darling, this is the party of the year, Andy only invites the most select group of people.”  
“I know, and I’ve always wanted to be invited, but I want to be here for Walt.”  
Walt wasn’t going to stop anyone from having a good time, “Bennet you should really go. You’ll have fun! Plus I can take care of myself…” Walt attempted to reassure him.  
“Are you sure Walt?”  
Walt wasn’t sure at all, but he would feel awful if he held Bennet back so he half-heartedly replied, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Bennet finished making lunch. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but it was special for Walt. This was the first time he felt truly accepted in any kind of family. He always had to play these ridiculous games for his parents, but now, now he could just be Walt Reynolds, with the hot journalist boyfriend. After lunch Samantha left, she said she had some ‘odd jobs’ to do, and shortly after that Bennet and Larissa left for Andy Warhol’s Christmas party. Walt was all alone again. He spent an hour or so, just sitting in the quiet, the curtains open, watching the night roll in and the city lights come back on. His thoughts were a mess; he needed Bennet there to keep him sane. He just couldn’t get his parents’ disappointed faces out of his mind. No matter how many positive thoughts he had, about what Larissa said, about the Bradshaws’ support, about Bennet, the bad dominated him and he didn’t like it. Walt’s mind had entered new darker territory. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put us through?” Walt just kept repeating the words in his head over and over. “Do you have any idea what you’ve put us through?” His mother had said it with a biting tone. “Do you have any idea what you’ve put us through?” She couldn’t even look at him. “Do you have any idea what you’ve but us through?” His dad wasn’t even there. It was too much, way too much for Walt to handle. He needed Bennet. Bennet was the only one who could make everything okay again. Bennet wasn’t there though. Bennet was out having fun. He didn’t need Walt. Walt crawled behind the sofa. It was the only spot that felt quiet enough. The room was closing in. Tears started to form in Walt’s eyes. He curled up in a ball and whispered, “I can’t do this.” 

Meanwhile, Bennet was not enjoying the party. His thoughts didn’t stray far from Walt. Bennet worried about him. When he came out to his family, it was hard, they were more accepting than Walt’s parents but Bennet understood just how hard Walt must have been taking it. Bennet really loved Walt, more than his job at Interview, more than even New York itself. It had taken some time to admit but Bennet had fallen for Walt very hard. He couldn’t take it anymore. He’d stayed long enough to keep up appearances. He went to find Larissa, “Larissa, I probably should go, I had a late night. I’m just very tired.”  
“You want to check on Walt don’t you…”Larissa smiled,  
Bennet smiled back “Is it obvious?”  
“I could see it a mile way, go on, you two belong together. It’s almost sick making how much you care about him.” Larissa made air kisses as Bennet waved goodbye. 

Bennet walked through the doors of the apartment. To his surprise all the lights were off. “Maybe Walt went to bed,” he thought. Quickly scanning the apartment, though, Walt was nowhere to be seen. “Walt!” Bennet called out, no answer. Bennet was really worried now. “Walt! I’m home!” Bennet called out again.  
“Mhmmmm?” A muffled voice rang out from behind the sofa.  
Bennet followed the voice and sure enough, there was Walt. Walt lay there, his cheeks were tear stained. He had fallen asleep while crying. “I’m glad you’re back.” Walt mumbled.  
“I was worried about you…” Bennet was choking up in tears, how could he have left Walt.  
“Don’t cry Bennet. Please don’t, I’ve cried enough for the both of us.” Walt started crying again.  
Bennet chuckled through his tears, “Look at us, being big babies.”  
Walt was laughing now too, “Ha, we are pathetic.”  
Bennet helped Walt up and they both got ready for bed. “Are you sure you’re okay? Don’t lie this time, I want to be here for you. Always.” Bennet said to Walt in the bathroom when they were brushing their teeth.  
“I’m fine.” Walt said, “I feel better with you here.”  
“And I feel better being with you, come on let’s go to bed.” 

They lay there for a while, transfixed with their respective books, but before turning off the lights they turned to each other and shared a goodnight kiss.  
“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” Walt whispered, and that night he slept better than he had ever since his parents kicked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no fic in this fandom god. I will make it my life's work to pump some life into it if I have to.


End file.
